Nanotechnology and synthetic biology are converging areas with the potential to create novel drugs and diagnostic molecules, and to inspire a plethora of innovative applications exemplified by the advances made in the area of antibody engineering since the late 1980s. Recently efforts have been directed towards creating antibody fragments with novel effector functions as fusions with fluorescent proteins. These have used scFv fused directly to the fluorescent protein either at the C-terminus or the N-terminus, resulting in additive properties of the scFv and the fluorophore. Alternative efforts have produced a green fluorescent protein (GFP) scaffold that retains fluorophore activity and is capable of accommodating two proximal, randomized binding loops.